Plan I
by Pink Angel Feathers
Summary: Era como si su corazón estuviera diciendo: Ella. Tiene que ser ella, y nadie más. Historia por ToxiNeena TRADUCCION


**Nota de la Autora: Así que... se supone que esto tenía que suceder hace tiempo. Pero, la vida pasa. Ustedes entienden, ¿verdad? Bueno, espero que lo hagan, de todas maneras... De cualquier modo, este rebotó de mi otro fic, Plan H. Muchos de ustedes querían una secuela... así que, ¡aquí va! No tienen que leer Plan H primero, ¡pero les recomiendo que lo hagan!**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Plan I**_

Lucy apoyó su cabeza contra la pared de acero, cerrando sus ojos y abrazándose fuertemente contra el intenso frío que parecía deslizarse directo a través de sus ropas. Por supuesto, ella estaba usando sus ropas de todos los días de primavera—una falda escasa que apenas cubría su culo, un top que encajaba un poco demasiado bien y amenazaba estallar con cada inhalación, y sus sandalias. Pero incluso si ella hubiera estado usando un peludo abrigo de invierno con pantalones gruesos y botas, estaba segura de que ella todavía se acurrucaría contra la pared, apretando los dientes para evitar que castañearan.

Después de todo, se suponía que un congelador era frío. Su propósito de diseño era congelar todo en el interior—incluyendo _personas_ , si, por cualquier razón, pasaban a estar atrapadas adentro... sin ninguna vía de escape.

Y, Lucy estaba segura, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que ella se convirtiera en una paleta helada celestial. Había estado atrapada en el congelador gigante del gremio por una hora... con Natsu como única compañía. ¿Por qué estaba atrapada en el congelador gigante del gremio con Natsu como única compañía? Bueno, para ser honesta, ella no podía recordar. Gray había dicho algo sobre Mira que necesitaba otra gran bolsa de hielo para martinis, y de alguna manera, ella y Natsu habían sido enviados a recuperar dicha bolsa de hielo. No hace falta decir, que estar _atrapada_ significaba que algo—o más bien, _alguien_ —había cerrado la puerta de acero sobre ellos, y para colmo echó el cerrojo.

Mirando hacia atrás ahora, Lucy pensó con un suspiro pesado, es evidente que había sido una trampa. Después de todo... ¿por qué enviarían a _Natsu_ con ella, de todas las personas, el idiota que _quemaba edificios_ con sus excesivos ataques? Era más probable que fundiría el hielo que realmente ayudar—incluso si él estaba serio; su temperatura corporal era demasiado alta, y el hielo sería derretido en unos minutos.

Estúpido de su parte, y por parte de Natsu, ella sabía. Y debido a su estupidez, ahora estaban atrapados en un congelador gigante...

"¡Oi! ¡Gray, bastardo, sé que esto fue tu idea! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!" gritó Natsu, golpeando su puño cerrado sobre la puerta de acero. Los zumbidos resonantes sonaban como balas de cañón de fuego, rebotando bruscamente en las paredes de metal, y hacían a Lucy, quien ya estaba temblando de frío, estremecer. "¡Oi!" Otro golpe de su mano contra la puerta. "Gray, voy a patear," y otro, "tu," y _otro_ , "trasero—"

"¡Natsu!" finalmente siseó Lucy, habiendo tenido suficiente de sus gritos insistentes y chillidos y estridente maltrato. Todo el ruido que él estaba generando era como tomar pequeñas agujas y meterlas en sus oídos, directamente a través de su cerebro. "Ya basta... estás dándome un dolor de cabeza." Sin embargo, no estaba segura si era por su ruido excesivo, o porque estaba demasiado fría.

Ella siempre tenía terribles migrañas en el invierno, después de todo, por las secas pero congeladas temperaturas.

El dragon slayer de fuego, completamente imperturbable por la temperatura bajo cero, la miró sobre su hombro desde donde él estaba, sereno en la puerta cerrada. Levantó su gran mano, listo para golpear el acero de nuevo. Pero, con el ceño fruncido, bajo ese puño—mucho para el alivio de Lucy. "Oi, Luce, estoy tratando de sacarnos de aquí... ¿No quieres salir?" preguntó él con incredulidad.

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que quiero salir..." dijo ella de vuelta a través de su mandíbula apretada.

Ella quería salir más que nada. Ella era la que estaba sintiendo el picor del frío, no él. Ella era la que podía congelarse hasta morir, no él. Al ser un dragon slayer de fuego, su temperatura corporal ardía dos veces tan caliente como la de una persona normal, y tal vez incluso más que eso cuando se sentía amenazado, o emocionado, o encendido... Así que, naturalmente, él estaba bien en esta situación. Más que bien; él ni siquiera llevaba su abrigo. Sólo sus pantalones, sus sandalias, y su bufanda.

Si Lucy había estado celosa de Natsu y sus capacidades de dragon slayer, era ahora. Lo que no daría por ser capaz de generar el calor de un espacio más caliente...

La idea de un pequeño espacio más caliente—o mejor aún, una verdadera fogata—la hizo estremecerse y suspirar con anhelo desenfrenado. Sus dientes resonaban juntos, como si también dieran fé su opinión en el asunto, y en respuesta, ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas recogidas y dejó caer su frente en sus rodillas.

Observando a su compañera rubia con cuidado, y sin gustarle la manera en que ella se acurrucaba sobre sí misma más apretada como si estuviera regordeta, Natsu sintió una línea formarse en su frente. Ella casi nunca era tranquila o reservada; especialmente cuando se trataba de encarcelamiento de algún tipo. Usualmente, ella estaba allí con él, ayudándolo a tratar de derribar la puerta, o pedir ayuda.

"Hey, Lucy... ¿estás bien?" tanteó con cautela, avanzando lentamente desde la puerta hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

No le gustaba que ella estuviera de repente tan quieta, hizo que sus entrañas se retorcieran con incertidumbre.

Y esa incertidumbre se solidifico cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, los labios azules y los dientes castañeando como una motosierra. "¿Me veo bien?" Lucy se puso furiosa, sus respiraciones saliendo en bocanadas en el frío aire invernal que se sentía como una suave briza para el dragon slayer. "Estoy atrapada en un congelador, Natsu," dijo ella, como si él no fuera completamente consciente de ese hecho, "y estoy usando _esto_." Su dedo señaló hacia la zona escasamente cubierta de su busto.

Los ojos verdes tragaron ante la vista de su atuendo. Ese top ceñido a la pie, con la mini falda, y las sandalias... Estaría mintiendo si se decía a sí mismo que el atuendo no era digno de admiración—especialmente cuando encajaba en Lucy tan bien y mostraba esas perfectas caderas deliciosas y senos de ella. Él no era el tonto ignorante por el que todos parecían tomarlo; reconocía que Lucy era extremadamente maravillosa, incluso en sus días malos. Y él estaría mintiendo doblemente si trataba de convencerse de que él no estaba... _afectado_ por esa belleza.

Su corazón siempre pateaba y chisporroteaba, y su pecho siempre se sentía apretado, y su cabeza de repente se sentía tan ligera. Y cuando ella le disparaba esa sonrisa suya, su estómago se retorcía con dolor. Al igual que ahora... Se sentía alterado, muy nervioso.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza, espantando sus pensamientos errantes. Sus ropas definitivamente no eran adecuadas para tales frías temperaturas, él lo sabía. Bueno, al menos para las personas que no eran magos de fuego, de todas maneras...

"¿No tienes frío?" preguntó Natsu.

Lucy lo miró parpadeando por unos momentos, esta expresión aturdida cruzando brevemente su rostro antes de que sus labios se fruncieran y se estrecharan sus ojos marrones. Su respuesta fue casi tan amarga como la escarcha que cubría el suelo. "¡Por supuesto que tengo frío! La mayoría de las personas no son su propio calor, sabes..."

"¿Bueno por qué no lo dijiste antes?" él resopló, arqueando una ceja inquisitivamente. Debido a que el frío tenía poco o ningún efecto en él, algunas veces olvidaba que los no dragon slayers de fuego eran muy sensibles a las temperaturas bajo cero. ¿Por qué ella se había sentado allí, toda tan miserable? "Deberías haberme dicho que tenías frío en lugar de tratar de aguantarlo," reprendió el dragon slayer de fuego mientras se agachaba de cuclillas para estar cara a cara con su mejor amiga.

Cuando él simplemente la miró, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, Lucy suspiró. Sus dientes comenzaron a castañear de nuevo. "Pensé que era obvio..."

Por supuesto, mientras que había sido evidente que ella estaba congelándose, supuso que él probablemente ni siquiera había pensado en notarlo. Uno, porque congelarse simplemente no era algo en lo que él pensara muy a menudo, y dos, porque había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de embestir la puerta como para ponerle mucha atención a cualquier otra cosa.

Ante el sonido de sus dientes nerviosos, y la vista de sus hombros temblando incontrolablemente, Natsu frunció el ceño de nuevo. No podía dejarla sentada allí y congelarse... ¿Qué tipo de mejor amigo y compañero sería él entonces? Uno terrible.

"Oi, Luce, acércate más solo un segundo," dijo él asintiendo con su cabeza hacia un lado. Cuando ella simplemente lo miró parpadeando, con los dientes todavía castañeando como algún tipo de castor ocupado, los fatigados y cansados ojos marrones se estrecharon con sospecha, él la animó con una suave sonrisa. "Vamos," insistió él, "confía en mí."

Lucy era cautelosa mientras lo hacía, observándolo de manera constante a través de los ojos que sentía cubiertos del hielo mientras iba a su costado.

Era de conocimiento común que Natsu era tan impredecible como el clima de Fiore en la primavera. Pero, siendo su mejor amigo y compañero por tantos años, Lucy pensó que ella al menos tenía un indicio de sus patrones de comportamiento y otras cosas... Así que, ella supuso que debería haberlo visto venir cuando Natsu de repente se dejó caer a su lado, sin gracia como siempre. También debería haberlo previsto agarrándola por los brazos de arriba, siseando ante lo frígida que se sentía su piel, y luego la arrastro para sentarse entre sus rodillas extendidas.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Así que cuando él ligeramente la agarró con fuerza, envolviendo sus gruesos brazos alrededor de sus hombros, ella estaba demasiado aturdida como para hacer o decir algo. Sus dientes incluso dejaron chasquear, aunque momentáneamente, por la sorpresa.

Ciertamente esto no era como ella había previsto esta escena desarrollándose. La rubia maga de espíritus celestiales se había entretenido con un buen número de posibilidades—Natsu rompiendo la puerta, uno de sus _nakama_ finalmente vendría a dejarlos salir, ella finalmente cayendo inconsciente y luego despertando en el Hospital de Magnolia con hipotermia—pero en ninguna de ellas había considerado a Natsu acunándola en su propio cuerpo maravillosamente cálido...

...De acuerdo, tal vez eso era una mentira. Así que, ella había pensado en ello. Brevemente. ¿Qué no haría una chica congelándose cuando había un infierno viviente parado justo en frente de ella? Y no ayudaba que dicho infierno viviente pasaba a ser un regalo para la vista bastante decente.

"¿N-Natsu? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" exigió Lucy una vez que pudo pensar con claridad de nuevo.

Sin embargo, era evidente que su compañero dragon slayer intentaba—el calor fundido de su cuerpo ya estaba filtrándose en sus entumecidos hombros. Y a pesar de que inicialmente ella trato de alejarse de él, habría estado mintiendo si hubiera dicho que eso no se sentía absolutamente celestial.

"Maldita sea, Luce, eres como un bloque de hielo," murmuró él, ignorando su pregunta impulsiva.

Su retorcimiento solo lo hizo apretar sus brazos alrededor de sus delgados hombros, constrictivo como una boa. Natsu no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Ella estaba tan _fría_ —fría hasta el punto de que se sentía como si pequeñas agujas estuvieran pinchando su piel mientras la abrazaba. El frío nunca lo molestaba; generalmente era impermeable a él. Pero entrar en contacto directo con su piel como de paleta helada estaba incomodándolo.

Moviendo sus brazos, Natsu colocó la palma de sus manos sobre los brazos de Lucy y con impaciencia comenzó a frotar. "Tenemos que calentarte antes de que te conviertas en una Lucy-helada." Él esperaba que la fricción combinada con su propio calor corporal ayudara a reactivar su propia temperatura interna. Pero, de nuevo, él no sabía exactamente mucho sobre este tipo de cosas...

"...Gracias," respondió Lucy en una voz estrangulada.

Natsu se detuvo por un momento, notando el extraño obstáculo en su voz, y cuán... extraña sonaba. "¿...Estás bien, Lucy?"

La rubia saltó ante eso, como si no hubiera estado esperando que él dijera algo más. Y Natsu no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba poniéndola tan nerviosa... Antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de cuestionarla y su repentino extraño comportamiento, ella asintió brevemente. "Sí," dijo ella. "Estoy...bien. Sólo fría..."

Por supuesto que ella estaba bien, pensó Lucy mientras sus ojos miraban hacia el techo, mirando a los carámbanos colgando. Esos suaves ojos marrones de ella se cerraron fuertemente. Solo estaba sentada entre las piernas del hombre por el que ella tenía sentimientos completamente poco profesionales, siendo forzada a inclinarse hacia atrás para que su espalda estuviera presionada a su pecho, sintiendo la presión de sus poderosos muslos enjaulando sus caderas.

Esta era una mala idea. Una _muy_ mala idea.

Con cada inhalación que él daba—ella podía sentir la expansión de su pecho musculoso contra su espalda curveada—sus esperanzas dieron otro gran salto. Y esas manos suyas solo seguían frotando. Arriba y abajo, y arriba y abajo... Incluso aunque estaban callosas y ásperas por los años de pelear y juegos bruscos e idiotez general, se sentían tan bien contra su suave y frígida piel. Cada segundo que pasaba era absolutamente crítico, condenándola por el resto de su vida—y si no su vida, entonces definitivamente la mayor parte de su juventud.

Y la peor parte, decidió Lucy, era que Natsu no tenía idea del efecto que tenía en ella. Si ella trataba de crear algo de espacio entre ellos—por el único bien de su cordura—él solo gruñiría y tiraría de ella más fuerte en su pecho sin ningún cuidado por cómo ella casi dejaba de respirar.

Él estaba tan... _cerca_. Tan cerca que ella casi podía sentir cada centímetro de él detrás de ella. Tan cerca que podía sentir sus cálidas exhalaciones en la cima de su cabeza. Tan cerca que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, firme y seguro, en marcado contraste con los suyos que eran erráticos y saltaba como si hubiera sido electrocutada por un cable de alta tensión.

Sintió otra calada en su coronilla cuando Natsu exhalo brevemente. Su voz era preocupada, y ligeramente divertida, cuando él dijo, "...¿estás segura de que estás bien? Tu corazón se está volviendo loco."

Lucy cerró sus ojos. Mierda. Ella había olvidado que incluso si él no podía sentir los latidos de su corazón a través de su caja torácica—que, indudablemente podía—podía escucharlos. No había escondite de él...

"Um, Yo..."

Pero de verdad no tenía respuesta para él. Porque, ella estaba bien...algo así. Podía sentir la punta de sus dedos de nuevo, lo que era un poco de progreso para su difícil situación física, pero su cerebro estaba casi revuelto. Y no era como si ella pudiera salir y decir, _"Oh, bueno, creo que estoy enamorada de ti y es por eso que estoy siendo tan rara,"_ ¿podría? Esa era una forma segura de asustar a Natsu para bien.

Él no entendía el amor... Al menos, no del tipo romántico. Lucy no tenía duda de que Natsu Dragneel era un hombre lleno de amor, pero solo el platónico, _amor-nakama_ que él compartía con todos en el gremio. No solo eso, pero incluso si él entendía el romance y todo eso, Lucy dudaba altamente que él tendría ese tipo de sentimientos por ella. Ella era su compañera, su amiga, su _nakama_...pero cualquier potencial de ser más que eso fue asfixiante.

Mirajane, Levy y algunos otros en el gremio decían lo contrario—frecuentemente—pero Lucy sabía mejor que esperar.

"¿Todavía tienes frío, no?" La pregunta de Natsu fue soplada en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas en su mejilla y haciéndola saltar.

Mavis, ¿por qué estaba tan _cerca_? Su corazón iba a estallar de su pecho si mantenía este comportamiento impredecible suyo...

"...Si, todavía tengo frío." Lo que no era exactamente una mentira, en sí mismo. No podía sentir los dedos de sus pies, o nada debajo de sus caderas para el caso.

Detrás de ella, Natsu sintió su rostro apretarse en un ceño, con las cejas juntándose sobre sus ojos color de trébol.

No estaba calentándola lo suficientemente rápido. Incluso aunque sus piernas más largas estaban cubriendo a las de ella, y su espalda estaba empujada contra su torso, y él la había envuelto en sus brazos, ella todavía estaba fría. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver que sus labios todavía estaban azules, y su barbilla todavía daba pequeños temblores como si sus dientes estuvieran castañeando en silencio otra vez.

El dragon slayer de fuego frunció el ceño con disgusto. Lucy necesitaba calentarse, pronto.

 _"Ahora, escucha, Cerebro de llama..."_ escuchó la voz de Gray haciendo eco en el fondo de su mente. _"Hay una manera segura de calentar a una chica..."_ Fue una sugerencia sutil, algo en lo que Natsu nunca habría pensado. Y, naturalmente, viniendo de Gray, hacia escéptico a Natsu. Pero, Lucy estaba fría—tan fría que probablemente estaba en dolor—y Natsu no podía soportar saber que ella estaba herida, o incomoda. Así que... ¿qué daño hacía en tratar? Él estaba dispuesto a llegar a medidas drásticas para asegurarse de que Lucy se mantuviera cálida.

No podía tenerla congelándose a su cuidado.

Calmando sus nervios, y preparándose contra el retorcimiento en su estómago—no entendía por qué de repente estaba tan...nervioso—Natsu aclaró su garganta. "¿Ah, Lucy?" su voz sonó seca y sin aliento. "Puedes girar tu rostro."

Natsu no necesito mirarla a los ojos para ver la confusión que seguramente estaba allí. Podía imaginar la manera en que su nariz se arrugaría y sus ojos chocolate agridulce se estrecharían en curiosidad. Lucy apenas movió lentamente su cabeza a un lado por lo que él podía ver sus espesas pestañas parpadear algunas veces. Luego, la vio morder su labio antes de finalmente mirarlo directamente, un completo contacto visual.

Como él sospechaba, su nariz estaba arrugada y sus ojos estaban estrechados.

"...Por qué quieres que—"

Pero él no perdió el tiempo quedándose en los hechos... Estaba demasiado ocupado estirando su cuello hacia adelante para atrapar sus labios con los suyos en un beso apresurado. Su reacción fue retrasada, pero una sorprendida inhalación jadeante salió de su boca, sus ojos se agrandaron, y ella trató de zafarse de él. Natsu no dejaría que eso pase. Él enjaulo su cuello con sus dos manos, apoyando sus dedos embotados en la base de la parte trasera de su cabeza para mantenerla completamente inmóvil mientras él mantenía su boca fundida en la de ella.

 _Mavis_ , pensó él y cerró sus ojos. Gray había tenido razón. Por una vez.

A través de sus labios, Natsu sintió esta... chispa; y no era obra suya. Extraño, considerando que por lo general él causaba que las chispas volaran. Pero, de cualquier manera, la calidez viajo a través de sus bocas conectadas, zumbando por su espalda y directo hacia sus extremidades. Reconoció la sensación—adrenalina; la misma sensación que tenía en batalla, el mismo regocijo.

Incluso su sangre se calentó en la misma manera. Y, extrañamente, no le importaba. Pero tenía que preguntarse, en el fondo de su mente, si Lucy estaba experimentando las mismas cosas que él... Después de todo, él estaba haciendo esto para su beneficio. Incluso si descubrió que él, por alguna razón, disfrutaba bastante besarla.

Como en respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, Lucy volvió a la vida como un cable de alta tensión. Su cuerpo entero se apretó contra él, jalándola como la cuerda de un arco, y ella golpeó sus manos en su amplio y desarrollado pecho. "Natsu..." su nombre fue murmurado contra sus labios, saliendo amortiguado. "Natsu... ¡Natsu, basta!" gritó ella, y lo empujó una última vez.

La demanda lo atravesó como una bala, atravesando su corazón cuando escucho el pánico absoluto en su voz, y él la liberó.

Lucy dio un salto hacia atrás de él como si estuviera enfermo y contagioso. Sus ojos marrones eran del color del trigo, que parecían iluminarse con su evidente temor, y estaban más redondos de lo que él los había visto. Su boca, también, estaba redonda y jadeando, sin sonidos procediendo de ella como si estuviera tratando todo lo posible por decir algo pero simplemente, por cualquier razón, no podía. Y si esa mirada no era suficiente para aplastar el alma de Natsu y hacerlo sentir como un mugriento bastardo, ella estaba temblando... y podía decir que no era porque tenía frío.

Él la había...asustado. En todos sus años juntos, ella nunca había estado legítimamente asustada de él. Ni siquiera cuando él había tratado de _asustarla_ a propósito. Pero ahora, ella estaba mirándolo de tal manera—con pánico y confusión e incertidumbre en sus ojos—y él se sintió más inferior que la suciedad.

Natsu sabía que tenía que disculpase. "Lucy... lo siento, no pensé que..." su mandíbula se apretó y cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

¿Que qué? ¿Por qué ella había reaccionado tan mal? Él realmente no entendía que había hecho mal. Fue solo un beso—algo que veía que otras personas hacían todo el tiempo, y ellos nunca hacían un gran alboroto por ello. Pero, evidentemente, si él la había asustado, entonces lo que había hecho estaba mal.

¿...Tal vez debería haber preguntado primero?

Un par de espacios de distancia, Lucy tragó saliva y finalmente cerró su boca. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a asentar la nube de confusión que la había inundado. No lo hizo. No había querido entrar en pánico, pero no había sido capaz de evitarlo... Ser besada tan de repente sin previo aviso asustaría a cualquier chica en su sano juicio... Especialmente si el que estaba haciendo el beso era Natsu Dragneel, quien se suponía no tenía la menor idea de lo que significa un beso.

Cuando ella encontró su voz, era distante y gruesa. "¿...Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó ella mientras se tranquilizaba como podía.

Él se estremeció como si lo hubiera golpeado físicamente. "No quise... digo, sólo pensé que ayudaría," terminó Natsu débilmente, los ojos pegados al suelo congelado. Su mandíbula apretada mientras su boca se fruncía en una mueca de remordimiento. "No quise asustarte, Lucy..."

¿Asustarla?

"Tú...no me asustaste." Lucy negó con su cabeza lentamente. "Solo...me sorprendiste. Mucho."

El eufemismo del siglo, pensó la rubia para sí misma mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto su compañero tan impredecible? Había pensado que lo conocía por dentro y por fuera como un amigo debía. Pero este día estaba probando ser una calza en esa teoría... Evidentemente, no lo conocía tan bien como pensaba.

Y no sabía cómo se sentía por eso.

"Lo siento," murmuró Natsu y bajo su cabeza. "Eso sólo que Gray dijo—"

Lucy sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en los pulmones. Gray. Gray había convencido a Natsu de hacer eso... Por supuesto. Ella había sabido que Natsu no la besaría de la nada sin ninguna instigación externa. "¿Gray dijo qué?" espetó ella, sorprendiendo efectivamente a Natsu, quien levantó su cabeza parpadeando con sorpresa.

Él tragó saliva pero sus ojos se estrecharon como si encontrara algo extraño. "Dijo que una de las únicas maneras para calentar a una chica es besarla. No pensé que funcionaría, pero, parece que hizo algo..." admitió el dragon slayer, dejado de lado que el beso había hecho sus maravillas en él y probablemente no en Lucy.

Lucy, en una sensación sardónica apoderándose, cerró sus ojos y su boca se volvió una línea. No estaba segura de qué había esperado que él dijera, pero definitivamente no era eso. Y en lugar de gritarle—porque en realidad no era su culpa ser ignorante y caer en las retorcidas palabras de Gray—ella simplemente dijo, "Natsu... no puedes ir por ahí besando chicas."

"¿Por qué no?" Su mirada era retadora pero curiosa. De verdad no sabía cuál era el gran problema sobre un beso. "Necesito calentarte, Luce."

"Porque simplemente no puedes, ¿de acuerdo?" insistió la rubia. "Incluso si sólo estás tratando de ayudar, no puedes ir y besar a las chicas sin ninguna razón." Era difícil para Lucy decirle que él no tenía permitido besar a otras chicas—incluso aunque ella no tenía derecho; detestaba la idea de que besara a otras chicas.

Reconoció los celos y el gran anhelo cuando los sentía... A pesar de que sólo hacía que su estómago se hundiera aún más. No se suponía que se pusiera tan territorial por su compañero... Porque mientras que siempre habían estado juntos como amigos, ella sabía que nunca se volverían amantes.

Natsu era terco como siempre mientras sobresalía su barbilla a ella. "Pero tenía una razón—estabas fría."

"No," Lucy negó con su cabeza, "Eso no es lo que quise decir. Sólo debes besar a la chica que tú... Bueno, que amas. O, al menos, que te _gusta_."

Sus cejas se fruncieron de nuevo, sus labios fruncidos, y resopló, él aire saliendo en una nube fría. Era una mirada que Lucy reconoció—frecuentemente la fijaba en ella cuando pensaba que estaba siendo rara o ridícula. Luego, él dijo despreocupadamente, "Pero te amo, Lucy, ¿así que cuál es el problema?"

Si ella no hubiera estado ya congelada hasta la medula, Lucy habría estado sorprendida. Así, solo pudo parpadear y jadear y tratar de digerir lo que él había confesado tan fácilmente. De su boca salían ruidos silenciosos, y levantó un dedo para señalarlo débilmente. La maga celestial negó con su cabeza después de unos segundos, su lado racional intervino. "Natsu, me amas como amas a todos los demás en el gremio. No estás enamorado de mí... Hay una gran diferencia."

¿Eso era lo que ella pensaba? se preguntó Natsu mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado y la miró con una mirada de incredulidad. "No eres como todos los demás en el gremio, Lucy..." dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando a un niño. "Eres mi compañera, mi mejor amiga. Eres especial."

Muy especial, añadió en una idea tardía para sí mismo. Qué sentía por Lucy... Bueno, él la amaba como al resto de sus _nakama_. Pero había algo más cuando se trataba de ella específicamente era diferente. Algo que no sabía cómo explicar. Así que... sí, la amaba tanto—él reconocía eso—pero el amor que tenía por ella y el amor que tenía por el resto de sus camaradas era... diferente de alguna manera.

Simplemente no sabía cómo transmitirle eso a ella.

Y por alguna razón, sus ojos parecían rojos, y ella seguía pasando saliva. "...Sí, Natsu. Soy tu mejor amiga y compañera..." susurró densamente, su voz como una flor muriendo. Lucy parpadeó furiosamente, dejando caer su mirada hacia el suelo congelado, y luego se estremeció... sea o no porque tenía frío, Natsu no podía decir debido al olor salado que asaltó su nariz en los siguientes segundos.

El inconfundible aroma de las lágrimas.

Lucy estaba llorando...

Mavis, no, pensó Natsu. Odiaba cuando ella lloraba. Cuando Lucy lloraba, era como si una estaca estuviera siendo clavada en su corazón, y la única manera que conocía para hacerse sentir mejor era asegurase de que ella no estaba llorando más... Por cualquier medio necesario.

"¿Lucy? ¡Luce! Oi, lo siento," exclamó en apuro el dragon slayer de fuego. "¡No hay necesidad de llorar, lo prometo! Lo siento, no quise molestarte, ¿está bien? Prometo que nunca te besaré de nuevo. Así que por favor, por favor no llores... Aquí, golpéame. Eso te hará sentir mejor, ¿cierto? Adelante, golpéame. No me enojaré."

Pero, ella solo negó con su cabeza a él. Ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada, y mantuvo sus manos levantadas para secar sus mejillas húmedas. "No estoy llorando," le dijo ella en un murmullo gutural nada convincente. Y justo cuando Natsu estaba a punto de gritarle por su evidente mentira, ella dijo, "...Es que no es justo. ¡No es justo en absoluto!"

"¿...Qué no es justo?" preguntó él con vacilación.

"¡Tú! Tú no eres justo. La manera en que eres... No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti, y sin embargo, tú nunca me amarás de vuelta." Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de golpe, y chupó sus labios de vuelta con sorpresa. Mavis, ¿ella de verdad acababa de decir eso?... De verdad acababa de decir eso. Oh, no. "Mavis, Natsu, olvida lo que acabo de decir. Olvida que dije eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Pero, Natsu aparentemente estaba cautivado por el arrebato de su compañera e ignoró su comentario. "¿...Estás enamorada de mí, Lucy?"

"Yo... quise decir... Yo no..." ella trató de protestar. Protestar fue inútil, sin embargo, se dio cuenta y simplemente se tragó su orgullo y dignidad. Su rostro estaba rojo, pero Natsu no podía decir si ella estaba sonrojada por el frío o si estaba avergonzada. Probablemente amabas. "...Sí, ¿está bien? Sí... Estoy enamorada de ti." La rubia inhaló profundamente, como si dejara ir algún enorme secreto. "No pude evitarlo; mientras más luchaba con ello, más duro caí. Y justo cuando pensé que podría ser capaz de seguir adelante, vas y me besas." Su voz estaba densa de nuevo, con miseria y un toque de ira, y sus ojos una vez más estaban rojos en los bordes y llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. "¿Cómo se supone que siga adelante si me besas así?" exigió ella.

La confesión se apoderó de Natsu, y si él no hubiera ya estado en sus ancas, sabía que se habría caído plano. Lucy estaba enamorada de él... Pero... ella no quería estar enamorada de él, como él lo entendía, y ella quería seguir adelante... pero no podía. Porque él la había besado.

Por extraño que fuera, la satisfacción se elevó dentro del pecho de Natsu. Él... le gustaba bastante la idea de que Lucy estaba enamorada de él. De hecho, quería que siguiera enamorada de él... Aunque, en realidad no entendía por qué era eso. Simplemente le dejaba esta sensación de plenitud, de totalidad dentro de él.

Y... él no quería que esa sensación se desvaneciera.

Aclarando su garganta, Natsu reaccionó por impulso y simplemente dijo, "Entonces no lo hagas."

Lucy lo miró boquiabierta. "¿...Qué?" ella parpadeó, sus lágrimas disipándose. Claramente, había oído mal lo que él había dicho... su dolor de cabeza estaba jugando con su audición. No había manera de que Natsu estuviera implicando que ella no debería...

"No sigas adelante, Luce."

... O tal vez _sí_.

"Yo... no puedo simplemente no seguir adelante," protestó Lucy con vacilación, lanzando una mano como para mantenerlo a distancia a pesar de que él no había dado un paso hacia ella. Tragando saliva, ella insistió, "No puedo estar enamorada de ti, simplemente no puedo."

"¿Por qué no?" La frente de Natsu se frunció mientras prepara sus amplias palmas sobre el suelo helado para empujarse de cuclillas. Levantándose lentamente, y manteniendo su mirada en la de Lucy, el dragon slayer de fuego avanzó hacia adelante.

La piel de Lucy se erizó ante la vista—Natsu de repente lucia como un depredador, listo y con ganas de saltar sobre su presa. "¡Porque eres mi compañero!" tartamudeó ella. Pero la excusa sabia amarga en su lengua, y solo sirvió para ponerla más nerviosa mientras él continuaba acechando hacia ella, con movimientos elegantes y agiles como una especie de gato salvaje.

"¿Y?" Tarareó él, acercándose más, lo suficientemente cerca que él podía sentir el frágil calor que se filtraba desde el cuerpo de Lucy.

Ella, también, podía sentir el calor corporal de Natsu, aunque el suyo era más una ola sofocante más que nada. Todo era demasiado tentador como para simplemente apoyarse en sus brazos y dejar que el calor la calentara... "Y, todos saben que no puedes enamorarte de tu compañero," murmuró Lucy, apartando sus ojos del lento ascenso y caída de los ondulantes músculos del pecho de Natsu. "Solo causa problemas con tus prioridades y misiones."

Estaba causándole problemas con sus prioridades ahora mismo, ¡por el amor de Mavis! Su cuerpo quería nada más que acurrucarse en el de él, aceptar la calidez y el confort, pero su cerebro era terco insistiéndole en que retrocediera tan rápido como fuera posible. Natsu era su compañero, su amigo y su camarada... Enamorarse de él era inapropiado, y completamente de un lado.

"Vamos, Lucy, ¿crees que de verdad creo eso? Alzack y Bisca son compañeros y están casados. Ellos tienen uno de los mejores trabajos en equipo en todo el gremio, sabes. ¿Entonces cuál es la verdadera razón?" su compañero hizo a un lado su excusa como si no fuera nada, un destello de conocimiento en sus ojos verdes.

Él siempre parecía saber cuándo ella estaba mintiendo.

Lucy dejó escapar su respiración contenida, un suspiro balanceándose a través de su cuerpo. No tenía sentido tratar de engañarlo, lo sabía, porque él simplemente ignoraría sus mentiras hasta que encontrara la respuesta que quería—la verdad. Y, francamente, ella estaba cansada de luchar—la atracción entre ellos, sus sentimientos, y sobre todo, él en general.

Así, con una mirada vacilante a su mirada penetrante, cuando ahora él estaba de pie pecho a pecho con ella, ella admitió en voz baja, "...Porque nunca me amaras de vuelta. No el amor del tipo _nakama_ , sino amor verdadero..."

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron de piedra y afilados ante eso, con la boca bajando en un ceño confundido. El calor que su cuerpo estaba filtrando, de repente muchos grados más caliente, tuvo los dedos de sus pies curveándose con anticipación y ansiedad.

"Oi, Luce, ¿no me escuchaste antes? Te amo; te lo dije." Sus palabras fueron bruscas y breves, pero llevaron su punto con bastante claridad.

Suficiente para que Lucy suspirara de nuevo. "No, Natsu, tú dijiste—"

"Que eres especial," interrumpió Natsu antes de que ella pudiera terminar su pensamiento. Lucy era sumamente inteligente—mucho más inteligente de lo que él era—pero por alguna razón, ella estaba teniendo problemas en procesar lo que él estaba diciéndole. "Eres mi _nakama_... pero eres... _más_ que eso para mí. Eres especial, Lucy. La manera en que me siento sobre ti es... no siento lo mismo por los demás. Nadie." La mirada que fijó en ella era dura e intensa... una seriedad que era reservada para la batalla.

Él no sabía cómo más convencerla.

La boca de Lucy se secó ante su pequeño discurso. No, se dijo a sí misma. "Eres mi compañero, mi mejor amigo," dijo ella. "Soy especial para ti, pero no soy... quiero decir, no estás enamorado de mí."

"¿...Y cómo sabes eso, Luce?"

"¿Qué?"

"Cómo sabes eso... ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy enamorado de ti?" reto Natsu, inclinando su mandíbula cuadrada en una manera que la retaba a retarlo de vuelta. Su repentina seriedad la intimido un poco. "¿Que si lo estoy?" murmuró él en una voz baja que ella no habría escuchado a menos que estuviera tan cerca de él como lo estaba, casi pegada pecho a pecho.

Su corazón casi se detuvo, pero luego retomo de nuevo al doble de su anterior ritmo. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo una necesidad por distancia entre ellos. "...Pero no lo estás. No puedes estarlo. Tú no entiendes-"

"Maldita sea, estoy cansado de las personas decidiendo qué no entiendo," él de repente se quejó, su tono casi conciso. "No soy estúpido, Luce, puedo aprender. Tal vez un poco más lento que algunas personas," admitió a regañadientes, "pero puedo aprender. Y una cosa que he aprendido es que definitivamente sé que eres más que solo un _nakama_ para mí... Más importante que nadie más." Su arrebato la dejó fatigada, completamente muda e insegura de qué decir. Como una pensamiento tardío, él añadió con un rasgo de su labio superior, "Y que me gusta besarte."

Lucy estaba enraizada donde estaba, los pies pegados al suelo congelado, y no podía evitar que su boca se abriera. Incluso cuando de repente él inclinó su cabeza, su boca cálida pastoreaba la suya por segunda vez ese día.

Lucy no tuvo la voluntad de apartarse esta vez. Sólo preguntó sin aliento, "¿Natsu? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" y sintió sus labios frotar los suyos con suavidad, besos de mariposa. _Tan bueno_ , susurró una voz en el fondo de su mente.

"Besándote," murmuró él de vuelta.

Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo por la enésima vez, y no había duda en su mente de que él podía escuchar la diferencia. Contra su ruda, pero cálida y de alguna manera reconfortante boca, ella respiró, "¿...por qué?" antes de que ella pudiera decirse que solo dejara que pasara. Dejarlo ir y dejar que las piezas cayeran en su lugar.

"Oi, ¿no acabo de decirte por qué? Me gusta besarte," dijo él entre los ligeros besos de plumas. Por sus mejillas, por su nariz, sus parpados, y de vuelta a su boca. Para alguien con poca a ninguna experiencia, él era bastante bueno coaccionándola.

Ella frunció el ceño contra sus labios, sintiéndolos volverse firmes. "Pero... pero ya te dije que no puedes-"

"Maldición, Lucy... ¿Cuántas veces _tengo_ que _decirte_?" interrumpió Natsu, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para estrechar sus ojos verdes a ella. "No eres una chica al azar; eres mi compañera, pero eres mucho más que eso para mí. Sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras..."

Pero era como si su corazón estuviera diciendo: _Ella. Tiene que ser ella, y nadie más._

Nadie excepto Lucy sería. Ni siquiera Happy. Así que si ella protestaba una vez más...

"Yo... sólo..." comenzó Lucy, todavía insegura. Pero, saltó cuando sintió un afilado picor en su labio inferior y no pudo evitar chillar "¡Ow!" Hizo una pausa, parpadeando a Natsu que lucía vagamente presumido, sonriendo como un gato bien alimentado. "Acabas de... ¡Me mordiste!" acusó la maga celestial, señalándolo con un dedo mientras cuidaba su dolorido labio con su propia mano.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros. "Estabas siendo rara."

"¿Rara?" repitió ella. "¿Yo estaba siendo rara? No puedes morder a alguien solo por ser raro, sabes..."

"Puedo si ella es mi novia..." respondió el dragon slayer.

Y antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de discutir con él de nuevo, él usó sus brazos fuertes para llevarla contra él y ocupar efectivamente su boca con la suya. Él no sabía por qué, pero parecía que besarla era una manera excelente para hacer que dejara de hablar _y_ fuera complaciente. Parecía que Gray tenía razón sobre algunas cosas después de todo...

Natsu estaba un poco inseguro de su propio talento, considerando que realmente nunca había besado a nadie antes. Bueno, excepto por Cana—pero eso había sido un desafortunado accidente; más que nada ella había estado ebria y había chocado sus rostros pensando que sería una buena idea en ese momento. Pero, Lucy era muy entusiasta. Donde ella había estado congelada las dos últimas veces, ahora estaba viva en sus brazos y _floreciendo_.

Sus manos se engancharon en la nuca de su cuello, escavando en el corto cabello rozado allí. Su boca era tan, _tan_ suave y dócil y acogedora. Ella lo moldeaba, lo formaba contra él perfectamente como su segunda mitad. ¿Y la manera en que ella chupaba su labio superior? Él nunca había sido propenso a morder personas, provocativamente al menos, pero parecía como una idea emocionante de repente.

Desafortunadamente, sin embargo, el aire era una necesidad para los dos.

Se separaron lentamente, las frentes descansando contra la del otro, los labios todavía a un pelo de distancia... los ojos de Lucy estaban brillosos cuando ella levanto la mirada a él, y la vista hizo que su corazón se apretara. Ella se veía tan... bien. Cabello despeinado, rostro rosa, labios rojos cereza y abiertos con lo que parecía ser sorpresa.

Él no sería capaz de soportarlo si ella lo negaba una vez más. Estaba seguro de ello.

Así que cuando ella abrió su boca, él se preparó para lo peor. Pero todo lo que ella logró fue un tembloroso, "... _Oh_..." Su mano se levantó para cubrir esos delicados labios, y sus ojos bajaron para evitar sostener su mirada latente.

"¿Eso es... un buen _oh_ , o un mal _oh_?" preguntó Natsu nerviosamente, lamiendo sus labios agrietados. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de sus brazos.

"Ese fue un buen _oh_..." dijo ella con suavidad. "Un _muy_ buen _oh_..." Una pausa y luego... "Entonces... ¿Soy tu novia?"

Natsu casi tragó su lengua. En su lugar, rió—una profunda _carcajada_ que hizo que sus costados dolieran y sus ojos lloraran. Lucy parecía casi ofendida cuando él la miró de vuelta, pero rápidamente se fundió en una sonrisa de las suyas cuando el rió, "Te mordí por ser rara, ¿no es así?"

Como si eso fuera suficiente explicación.

Y Lucy supuso que lo era.

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

* * *

"...Hey Luce..."

"¿Hm?"

"¿...Sabías que hay una puerta trasera en este congelador?"

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora: Me tomó tiempo pero al fin logre terminar la continuación del oneshort Plan H... El siguiente será una historia diferente que no tiene que ver con estos dos oneshort, pero dado que incluye material para adultos no lo publicaré en esta página, si quieren leerlo tendrán que esperar bastante tiempo porque es demasiado largo... Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic porque a mí me encanto. ¡Hasta la próxima! ^.^**


End file.
